the fox of the nine rings
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: it has been 1000 years since Kyle Rayner became the first white lantern and he has passed on...but with the last of his power he sent his ring off to find a new user it finds its way to Terra. A world so much like earth but where humanity evolved differently. On Terra it finds its way to Naruto Uzmaki, the next green lantern, watch as he recreates all the lantern corps on hold
1. Chapter 1

Off in space, a lone man floated thru the cosmos he was dressed in a skin tight suit with an image of a white lantern on his chest he wore a white mask even his hair was white not as a choice but from his mulennium of life this is Kyle Rayner the first white lantern on his last day in life.

In his long life Kyle had done so much, he had fought gods and demons, he looked death in the eye and denied him more times then any mortal ever had. He had loved, hated, feared, wanted. hoped he had lived the life of a hero and after so much it was finally his time to pass on he didn't fear death but he had one last thing to do before he embraced death.

'Message recorded,' his ring said.

'Good this is my last act as you're warere search the universe for someone worthy of your power and play my message to them to carry on my legacy,' once the elderly lantern had finished his sentence the ring floated of his finger and blasted off at the speed of light looking for its new bearer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eight year old Naruto had been run into one of the forest by a group of villagers and was curled up under a tall oak tree. He had not eaten in 5 days and was fueled by nothing but his emotion his love for the few who had shown him kindness, his fear of the villagers tha chased him, his hope for a better tomorrow, his hate for those who never gave him a chance, his compassion for those that were like him and had nowhere to go, his want for someone to notice him and most of all his will to live.

Naruto looked to the stars, it was one of the most comforting thing in his life. That was when he saw a white shooting star in the sky fly across the sky and made a wish. He wished for the power to show everyone that he was not some one to be ignored and hated that he was a human just like him. Then all of the sudden the shooting star turned mid air and was now coming at him at unbelievable speeds. Naruto braced himself for the pain of getting crushed by the star only to hear something unbelievable.

'Naruto uzumaki of tara, you have the will to live welcome to the white lanterns,' the glowing ring that had once been a shooting star said floating in front of the Naruto.

'W..w...whats going on what are you and how do you know my name?' Naruto asked backing up against a tree.

At Naruto's question the ring projected a hologram of a elderly man in white skin tight suit with white hair and a white mask.

'Hello my name is Kyle Rayner, the white lantern if you don't know what a white lantern is its someone who has control over the inter emotional spectrum will, fear, hope, rage, love, compassion, averous life and death this ring will give you the power of all of them all you have to do is put it on and then it will give you all the knowledge on the basis on how to use, now will you take on the legacy of the white lantern,' the hologram finished and disappeared.

Naruto looked at the ring and put his hand out and the ring reacted by asking him a question.

'Naruto Uzamaki you have the will to live will you take up Kyle Rayner's legacy and take the oath if so repeat after me, In darkest day in silent night with souls filled with light crush those who bring blackest night be ower hand white lantern's light.' 

As Naruto repeated the oath the ring slid on his finger and he was given the knowledge of his ring and the universe. Naruto knew one thing for sure he was granted his wish.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Naruto had become the white lantern and he was currently in his home away from home. It was a cave in an mountain on an undiscovered island, he had found and using his ring to shape the cave he had made it his home while building the base. He found out with enough time and power he could re-shape and empower items, that is how he made the doors lock. It was empowered by his ring and only a white lantern could opened the door.

'White lantern Naruto the last blue lantern has passed on he died giving hope to a solar system ruled by a warlord that leaves only two other lanterns in the universe,' the ring informed him.

Over the last year the green, blue, red, indigo, violet and yellow lanterns have died out leaving only himself and the orange lantern larfleeze were the only living lanterns apparently the orange nearly stopped ageing that was why Kyle Rayner had lived to be over ten thousand years before he died.

'Scan the planet for those worthy of the rings,' Naruto said.

'I have found them Naruto would you like me to write the list out as tell you them?' the ring asked.

'Yes please do now who are they?' Naruto replied.

Green: Rock Lee he has the inability to use chakra but has an indomitable will(1).

Yellow: Anko mitarash is feared by most of her village and fears dying alone and with no one remembering her, she is mentally unstable(2).

Blue: Hinata Hyuga, while she is shy she holds an immense amount of hope and will always hope for a better future no matter how bleak(3).

Red: Sasuke Uchiha holds an immense rage towards his older brother(4).

Orange: no one on Terra fits the Orange light of avarice.

Violet : no one on Terra fits the Violet light of love.

Indago: a total of 10% of the populace of Terra.

Black: ERROR White Lantern Naruto Uzumaki is not allowed to access information on the Black Lanterns until he has mastered the White ring (5).

Naruto wasn't surprised by this apparently Kyle had sealed off a lot of information until he had mastered the ring.

'Ok make Rings for the Green and blue and send them out and bring them here,' Naruto ordered.

'Warning rings made by a white lantern may develop personalities from the white light,' the ring explained.

'Wait, if the white light can give a ring a personality then why don't you have one?' Naruto asked

'As a white ring it will take more time for me to grow one,(6)' the ring answered.

After a few minutes the rings were made and flew out to find Hinata and Lee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hyuga compound xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hinata was in her room crying her father had been yelling at her over her lack of skill in the gentle fist.

Hinata got up and walked up to her dresser and opened it revealing her shrine to her mother and started talking to it.

'Hi mom how have you been? Me, I've been having trouble with dad but I have been looking to the future and hoping for the best just like you taught me,' Hinata continued to talk to the shrine until she heard a tapping at her window.

She went up to her window and opened it revealing a blue ring.

'Hinata Hyuga of Terra, you hold great hope welcome to the blue lanterns,' it said slipping onto his finger.

The ring transferred memories to Hinata on how to use the ring and sent her flying to into the sky to Naruto's location.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With Lee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lee was in the forest training. He hit the stump more and more until he started bleeding and then he kept going till he was blown back from the force of the green ring shooting threw it.

'Rock Lee of Terra, you have the ability to overcome great fear welcome to the green lanterns,' the ring said slipping on Lee's finger and taking him to Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 5 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lee and Hinata were amazed by what they were experiencing the wind in their hair the absolute silence from flying faster than the sound that they were making.

They slowed down as they approached an island with 7 mountains surrounding the edges and one mountain in the center. On top of each mountain was a giant lantern with differing colors green, blue, yellow, red, violet, orange, indigo and in the center was white and standing next to the white lantern was a boy with blond hair and in white jumpsuit.

'Its nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the white lantern and congratulations you to are the first members of the new blue and green lanterns corps,' he said a huge grin spreading across his face.

After introductions Naruto explained what a lantern was and asked them if they wanted to keep the rings and join him. They both said they agreed; Lee agreed not only for the rings power but because he saw this as a chance to have real friends that would support him and help him be the best that he could be. Hinata agreed because this would give her the chance to get close to Naruto and to show her father and the rest of her family that she was not worthless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1: Lee is the perfect green lantern indomable will that no matter the challenge he will go all out and triumph.

2: Everyone is scared of her even naruto was scared of her.

3: I always saw Hinata as a beacon for hope that shines as bright as Naruto in her own way.

4: Who else would be the red lantern honestly NO ONE is angrier then him.

5: PLOT that is all.

6: The white rings wielder is the most complex so it will take more time.

If you have any questions put it in a review and I'll do my best to answer them.

Proofread by gamelover41592


End file.
